


Discreet

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, slight angst if you squint, soft Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: Jade, head of Stark's medical team for the Avengers, is in a secret relationship with Clint Barton.





	Discreet

The team was coming in from their mission. Natasha radioed ahead to let Jade know there were a few injuries, so she readied medical supplies while her mind pictured the worst. She didn't even know if Clint was one of the injured, but her mind filled with images of him bloodied and bruised.

Those thoughts were shoved aside as the jet landed and the team filed in. Clint had a small laceration above his left eye. As head of the department, this was too minor for Jade's direct attention, even though all she wanted to do was wrap Clint in her arms.

"Head over to the nurse, Barton. You'll live."

"Yes, ma'am."

A tired smile pulled at his lips before he looked away.

Sam and Tony were a little less lucky. Deep bruising and large gashes needed her attention, and kept her busy for the next few hours.

Finally finished for the night, Jade texted Clint that she was on her way home. She kept her phone out waiting for his reply, but it never came. Maybe he was busy. Post-mission debriefings could last hours. Especially when there were injuries.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and smiled at the shoes on the floor inside. Clint's.

Jade put her things on the sofa and went into the bedroom. Clint lay curled up in bed, already asleep. Jade grabbed a pair of lace boy shorts and a T-shirt, then took a quick shower.

After turning off the lights she climbed into bed behind Clint. She pressed herself tight against his bare back and draped her arm over him. Clint groaned and pressed himself closer. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"I kinda like being the little spoon." His voice was heavy with sleep.

Jade giggled. "Well, when you're curled up like that it doesn't give me much choice but to be the big spoon."

"You didn't take care of my cut," he grumbled.

"There were more serious injuries. If I had stopped to take care of your little cut—"

"Yeah, yeah." He turned over and pulled her into his arms. "The guys ok?"

"They will be." She snuggled her face against his chest. "I was so relieved when I saw you walk in. I just wanted to hold you."

"I could tell." He kissed her head.

"You could? Do you think anyone else—"

"Nah. I just know my girl."

Jade looked up and smiled. Clint pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Sometimes I want to tell the whole world how I feel about you," she said.

"Same here."

"I know why we keep us secret, but..." she buried her face in his neck and sighed, "sometimes it's so hard to be discreet."

"Hmmm... like the first time you saw me working out?"

"Oh, yeah. All sweaty, with your shirt off, and those low-slung sweatpants."

"I know the feeling. The first time I saw you all dressed up at one of Tony's parties... I wanted to punch every guy you danced with."

"There were two guys. And it was Steve and Sam."

"No, there were more."

"There were not."

"Then why did I want to kill half the guys in that room?"

Jade smiled and kissed his neck. "You have nothing to worry about."

Clint squeezed her tight. "I know."

His hand slid over her hip, and he groaned.

"You're wearing the lacy ones."

"Uh huh." She smiled.

"The black ones?"

"The red ones."

A strangled moan got caught in Clint's throat, and he rolled Jade onto her back.

"Maybe I should let you get back to sleep," she teased.

"Sure thing. Right after I have my way with you."

His mouth slanted over hers in a kiss that was soft, but needy. Her hands roamed over his back and through his hair until he kissed down her neck. She grabbed his face.

"I love coming home to you in my bed."

Clint smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, then the tip of her nose.

"I just love you," he said.

Jade wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too."


End file.
